I guess I do
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Sweden and Finland are still running away from Mr. Denmark's house. Only Finland is still having turmoil over the "wife" concept that Sweden brought up earlier. Warnings::Fluffy. SuFin. Pointless drop off ending.


_**A/N::**_** So I have a younger sister, and she's the only fangirl within 100 miles that ships as much as I do. This is for her. because I don't show my love often enough and I always need to show it in creative ways. :D Warning- fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff. and guyluv [in context of the anime. but I own nothing!]**

* * *

Hello! It's me! The fragile flower Finland again. You remember how Mr. Sweden was running away from Mr. Denmark and I was running with him? Yeah I'm still thinking that was a bad idea.

I drag my heels as I follow Mr. Sweden. My three feet of distance behind the Swedish native, increasing more and more. I know he hasn't actually done anything to me yet, well except call me his wife which I was still having trouble figuring out. But all the same the intimidating nation was well intimidating.

"tir'd?" the question cut through the usual awkward silent tension of our normal walking pace. My feet moved of their own accord and kept going until I rammed into the taller nation, swirling me back to my thoughts.

"Huh? I uhh what?" I looked up panicked No no no! I've made Mr. Sweden angry now! His piercing blue eyes glared down at me making me yelp and lock my spine.

"Slow." he grunted. My leaf-like shaking body stopped temporarily. To register what had be said. Was he talking about me, was I too slow to satisfy his eager pace to get home?! Again my mind panicked.

"M-my apologies, Mr. Sweden I... I'm just.." Absolutely terrified of you! I screamed internally. I could never say that to him though, that would be rude. And make him, really, really, really mad.

His brow furrowed disapprovingly. Nooooooo! I'm sorry! My inner screams of sincerest apologies went unheard. They were silenced especially when two long muscular arms wrapped themselves around me and lifted me off the ground.

The sudden feeling of weightlessness instantly freaked me out so I grabbed onto the closest thing nearest my hands. Which happened to be Mr. Sweden's shirt. He now held me bridal style close to his chest radiating his body warmth onto me. Which all went to my face.

"I... Wh-What are you doing!?" I peeped, fingers still entangled in the Swede's clothes and head ducked out of sight out of embarrassment. I've never had this feeling of weightlessness before and it was beginning to make me light headed.

"Tak'n' c're uf my wife." The taller blonde responded without batting an eye. His voice as cool as ever. You'd almost assume that he hadn't said one of the most cheesy things in the world. Well more embarrassing... for me. Why won't he let this wife thing drop?!

I look up at him red faced. He had begun walking. "Mr. Sweden..." I mewled. I sounded so pathetic. Maybe that's why he thought I was his feminine counterpart?

"Sved'n." he stated. Not looking down at me. It was more a commandment if anything. Ahhh Nooo I upset him again!

"Sorry." more whimpering. "Sweden..." I paused trying to become acustome to not using the formality along with his name. He nodded for me to continue. "W-wh-why do you call me you're wife? " I looked up sincerely searching for an answer. There were pet names for me like Finny or Fin. But wife certinately did not fall under that catagory.

He was silent. For the loooooonnnnnngeest time. Was he thinking about it? Did he not have a reason for calling me something so intimate?! I could feel my body temperature drop despite his added warmth. I really should've stayed at Mr. Denmark's place.

"B'cuz ya 're." he finally came out flatly. Again unflinchingly. I clicked my head up to look at him. He was focused on nothing but the road ahead.

"B-But Mr... I mean Sweden! I-I'm a guy! and guys are usually the husbands right?" I point out hoping he'd see the elephant bungee jumping on his philosophy that was his room.

His blue eyes finally traced their way onto me retaining their usual glare. Again my spine locked. Why did he have to be so scary! "Ya 'nd?" he questioned.

He wasn't getting it! "L-look. It's s-sweet of you to offer and all but, you're a g-guy..." more like freaky monster that's going to grind my bones to make your bread if I make you angry! "a-and I'm a guy... s-so..." I do all I can to avvoid the stern eyes that feel like their stabbing my very soul.

"'f ya l'k th' idea s' much, why d'ya h'va probl'm?" I think that's the most I've heard him ever say in a sentence. Ever.

I look up into his blue eyes completely flustered. "I ..." I choke. What do I say. I do have a problem with it? That'll just make him mad and I had no idea what horrible things this nation was capable of. He looked at me curiously to continue. "I... think it's really weird..." I say. Trying to tone down my disaproval of his oppinions of me.

His footwork came to a stop. I in turn jolted in his arms as the sudden lack of rocking movement that I had relaxed into as he progressed. He set me down feet first as a gentleman would. Oh god! Was he going to leave me here all by myself?! I really panicked now. I can't survive on my own. I'm a fragile flower!

"D' ya nt wont ta be my wife?" he asked sullenly grabbing my shoulders to keep me ballanced on the new terrain. His eyes were locked on mine the entire time. Whilest mine focused on the ground so as to force it to stay put.

He remained silent then. Which finally let the words sink into me. And then I took a few moments to process them. Did... I want to... what! I well I... I kinda only thought of the expression as weird up to this point. So... him asking if... I wanted... I.

After long agonizing moments of awkward silence. I looked up with my amethyst eyes into his saphire ones. Which were still locked onto me. "I... I'm not sure..." I mumbled. I don't think I felt that way towards Sweden. But I don't think I've felt that way towards anybody really.

Before I could drag myself out of my thoughts I felt a pressure of soft chapped flesh upon my lips. It was a rough but tender sensation. Then I realized that it was Sweden's lips I was feeling on my own. I blushed perfusely and attempted to move away.

Then I noticed his eyes, his usual peircing demeanor was soft and kindling now. It was... so enchanting. I simply fell into the location where our bodies met and lost myself in those loving blue orbs.

Sweden pulled away first noting that I was running out of oxygen, even though I, myself was unawares. I whined at the loss of contact with him. At which he smiled. He smiled a smile that made my heart flutter at an unfathomable rate.

"'nd now?" he asked giving a throwback to his previous question.

I paused. My reaction to such a simple kiss was so great... Maybe... I did like Sweden like that. And the way my heart was aching in my chest... I still don't get it! I looked back into the saphire eyes, they were back to normal but I didn't jolt with fear. Instead I tingled with, excitement.

I smile sheepishly defeated, I guess I do. "... ummm I- I guess.. but... c-can you refrain from calling me that in front of people?" I whimpered biting my lip. It's just so awkward!

Sweden looked down at me surprised for a moment, then returned to his hardened nuetral state. "I guess." he said half heartedly. I let out a breath of releife, wait. I guess. What's that supposed to mean?!

"by tha way." he points behind me to redirect my oncoming tempertantrum. I turn to see a rather large, unattended looking home.

My lilac eyes widen to a peak. "Whoooaaa. You live _here?!_" I gape venting out all my anger and soon forgeting what I was even upset about.


End file.
